I'll Be Home for Christmas
by AngelMileah
Summary: Elizabeth gets exciting news that Jack may get to come home from the northern territories by Christmas ... Will He make it?


_**Hi #Hearties How excited are we for season 5? This is a one shot... my take on what could happen in the next Christmas movie... if we were to get one that is. I'm sure Elizabeth would love for Jack to be home from the northern territories by Christmas and she as well as the rest of us will be anticipating his return.**_

 _ **I have included dialogue from a scene in season one as well as in season four as sort of a flashback moment for Elizabeth. The story begins with a little "deleted scene" between the time Jack left on his horse, and the start of the music recital... I hope you enjoy "I'll Be Home for Christmas."...**_

* * *

Elizabeth watched Jack head out of town for the northern territories. She didn't move until the last speck of red had vanished from sight. He was gone less than a minute, and already she missed him like crazy. She didn't know how her heart would go on; she literally felt it breaking into a million pieces. "Jack," she cried, as she fell to her knees right there in the street and prayed that God would send Jack safely home to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up to the face of Abigail with tear filled eyes. "I can't do this Abigail." She cried. "Why did he have to go?"

"I know." Abigail gave a reassuring smile and took Elizabeth's hand and helped her stand. "We're all going to miss him. But I can't imagine anyone missing him as much as you will."

"I love him Abigail." Elizabeth cried. "I can't even put into words how much I love him and how much I already miss him. Why did he have to go?" She asked again. "We haven't even been engaged twenty-four hours. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to plan our wedding together."

"I know." Abigail consoled. She put her arms around Elizabeth's shoulder and guided her back to the café.

"Would you like some tea?" Abigail asked, once she and Elizabeth arrived at the café.

"I just want Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She sat on the settee and buried her face in her hands.

"Jack will want you to take care of yourself." Abigail joined her on the settee and placed an arm around her. "He's going to come home."

"It already feels like he's been gone an eternity." Elizabeth cried. "And I don't even know how long he'll be gone."

"I know this is hard," Abigail consoled, "but you have friends here to help you get through this."

"Thank you," Elizabeth stood up, "but I think I want to be alone. I'm going home."

"If that's what you want," Abigail replied. She watched Elizabeth exit the café through the back door. She wanted to help Elizabeth, but she wasn't quite sure how. Abigail knew what it was like to lose someone she loved, but she'd found closure for the death of her husband and son after the trial against the mining company. She knew that as long as Jack was in the northern territories fighting the good fight and didn't know when he would come home, Elizabeth would never find closure. She vowed to pray every day for Jack's safe return and for Elizabeth to find peace. Somehow.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into her row house and fell to the sofa. She glanced at the side table where the framed portrait that Jack had drawn of the two of them was proudly displayed. She lifted the photograph up from its resting place. She hugged the picture to her chest. "Come home to me, Jack." She whispered. She returned the photo to the table and continued to stare at it. She couldn't seem to tear away. The image reminded her of the day three years prior when he had presented it to her.

" _Elizabeth,"_

 _Startled, Elizabeth turned from cleaning the blackboard, toward Jacks voice._

" _Take a walk with me."_

" _Is there a reason for this walk?" She asked, observing the wrapped package he carried in his arm._

" _There is."_

 _She tossed the cleaning rag aside and walked toward him._

 _They walked toward the meadow._

" _I've been doing some reflecting and some reading. In fact, I borrowed one of your history books."_

" _Really," She chuckled._

" _Did you know of the twenty-seven men that have been president of the United States only one was a bachelor?"_

" _Mmhmm, James Buchanan."_

" _But can you name one notable accomplishment of Buchanan's?"_

" _Actually, his failure to deal with the south's secession is considered one of the worst presidential mistakes in history."_

" _My point exactly," Jack replied._

" _What is your point?" Elizabeth questioned._

" _That perhaps his poor judgment began by not having a woman by his side," Jack explained._

" _No," Elizabeth chuckled, "it was because he was a confederate sympathizer."_

" _Is there anything you don't know?"_

" _I don't know the reason for this conversation."_

" _I think you do."_

" _You're running for president?" She asked jokingly_

 _He chuckled._

 _She acknowledged the package. "Is that a gift to say good-bye?"_

" _I-I didn't bring you up here to say good-bye." He offered her the gift. "Open it."_

 _She gently ripped off the paper, awestruck by the contents inside, a hand drawn portrait of the two of them. She glanced up at him. "You made this?"_

" _A little hobby of mine." He confirmed. "It's a lot harder for me to say what's in my heart. I guess I'm not as brave as everyone thinks."_

" _Yes, you are."_

 _He took the portrait from her and gently placed it on the ground. "Elizabeth, I have thought long and hard about us as promised and I… I keep coming back to the same conclusion. You're the one. You're the only one and I know I said that I'd support you whatever you decided to do but… I didn't mean it. Don't go."_

 _She smiled at him. "I'm not going anywhere Jack." She said softly and gently grabbed his hand. "This is where I belong."_

 _He slowly leaned toward her and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Their first kiss._

Elizabeth returned from her reverie and soon remembered another time Jack had asked her to take a walk, when Abigail had handed her a note from Jack, not even twenty-four hours prior.

" _Take a walk with me." The note read._

 _Elizabeth stood from her seat and headed to the door and observed a path made up of a million candles and rose petals. She glanced back towards Abigail who urged her to follow the path to see where it led. The path led her to the church where Jack was patiently waiting for her. "Is there a reason for this walk?" She asked as she approached him._

" _There is." He answered. "Elizabeth, from the very first moment we met, I knew Heaven had sent an angel into my life. I don't know when I'm coming back so I don't know if it's fair to ask you to wait for me."_

" _Jack," She rested her hand on his arm. "I would wait an eternity for you."_

 _He gave her a small smile and slowly dropped to one knee and presented her with a diamond ring, much to her happiness. "Elizabeth Thatcher, will you marry me?"_

 _She giggled with excitement. "Of course, I will, yes!" She exclaimed. "Yes!"_

 _Jack stood back up and wrapped his arms around her as their lips came crashing together in a passionate kiss. He gently slipped the ring on her hand. "I love you."_

" _I love you." She replied._

 _They came together for one more kiss._

Elizabeth stared at her engagement ring. The promise Jack had given her that he would return to her. She was counting down the seconds even though she had no idea when he would come home. She made a promise to wait an eternity for him after all and even though it wouldn't be easy she intended to make good on her promise, because she never broke a promise. She gasped and glanced at the clock. It suddenly dawned on her that the music recital with the children was about to begin. She didn't know how she would be able to get through it but Jack's ring reminded her that she never broke a promise and she'd promised Timmy she would sing while he played the piano. She couldn't let the children down She'd never forgive herself. She rushed upstairs to freshen up and quickly headed for the church.

* * *

 _Seven and a half months later_

 **December 11, 1914… Two weeks before Christmas**

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I wish I could have had the chance to write you more often. I have received all your letters and read and reread them often. They make me feel closer to you, as if I am in Hope Valley right next to you and holding your hand, kissing you. My fellow Mounties all laugh at me and tell me that you must be quite an extraordinary woman. I tell them they have no idea. I am still dreaming of our wedding. I visualize you in a beautiful white dress, walking down the aisle to me. My beautiful bride. That may be happening sooner than you think. Superintendent Collins sent me a telegram. While we don't have all the gun runners rounded yet we are ganging up on them and fighting strong. He says I should be able to come home by Christmas. I can't wait to see you, my love. I miss you so much, my beautiful Elizabeth._

 _Jack._

Elizabeth read and reread Jack's letter making sure she'd read that right. Jack was possibly coming home by Christmas. Jumping from the rock on Jack's land, where she'd spent a great deal of her time since Jack's departure, she mounted her horse and galloped as fast she could go back to town. "Abigail, she called, rushing in the back door of the café.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" Abigail asked when her friend entered. "Is everything alright?"

Elizabeth flashed the letter to Abigail. "Everything is perfect!" She exclaimed. "Jack says he might be coming home for Christmas." She was unable to contain her excitement.

"What?" Abigail was stunned.

"He says it himself." Elizabeth handed the letter to Abigail.

"Oh Elizabeth," Abigail cried after reading the letter, "I'm so happy for you."

With tears in her eyes, Elizabeth placed her hand over her heart. "Oh Abigail, I've missed him so much." She cried. "I almost don't know what I'm going to do when I see him."

"You are going to run and jump in his arms." Abigail suggested with a smile.

"And I'm never going to let him go." Elizabeth confirmed.

* * *

 **December 18, 1914… One week before Christmas.**

 _Elizabeth_

 _Exciting news._

 _Definitely Coming home for Christmas._

 _Be home by the 22_ _nd._

 _Watch for me._

 _Can't wait to see you._

 _I love you._

 _Jack._

* * *

 **December 22, 1914… Three days before Christmas.**

It was the last day of school before Christmas break, and Elizabeth was just as excited as the children. She had received a telegram from Jack saying he should be home by the end of the day. When the children learned of Mountie Jack's return, they decided they wanted to make Welcome Home Christmas cards for him. They worked quietly, while Elizabeth silently waited for the end of the school day. She couldn't wait to see her beloved Jack. She assumed he would be tired, but hoped he wouldn't be too tired to help her find the perfect Christmas tree. "Alright, children she called please place the cards to Mountie Jack on my desk and you are free to go." She lifted the cowbell and rang it loudly. "Have a great break." She watched as the students filed out and ran down the steps of the schoolhouse. She returned to her desk and began gathering her things to leave.

"Ms. Thatcher."

Elizabeth noticed Opal standing by her desk, Brownie hugged close to her body. "Is something wrong Opal?" She asked.

"When will Mountie Jack be back?" Opal asked.

"He said in his telegram, he should be home today." Elizabeth answered.

"I'm glad." Opal stated. "I know you miss him."

"I do miss him," Elizabeth confirmed, "very much."

Opal eyed the cards. "How will he get the cards?"

"I am going to take them with me and give them to him when I see him." Elizabeth remarked, as she gathered them up and placed them with her belongings. She stood. "Come on." She offered her hand to Opal. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Opal smiled and placed her small hand into the security of her teacher's.

Elizabeth helped Opal with her coat and they headed outside and began to walk toward Opal's home. "Ms. Thatcher."

"Yes, Opal." Elizabeth couldn't help grinning at the inquisitive child.

"When Mountie Jack comes home, are you going to have a wedding?"

"Not right away," Elizabeth replied, "but we'll have one soon."

"I can't wait for your wedding." Opal said.

"Me either." Elizabeth replied. They stopped right outside of Opal's house. Her mother was on the porch waiting for her. Elizabeth waved. Mrs. Weiss waved back. Elizabeth then faced Opal and knelt to her level. "Opal, I'm going to need a flower girl in my wedding. How would you like to do it?"

"Can Brownie be in the wedding too?" Opal asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Elizabeth chuckled. "Now get inside where it's warm. Your mother is waiting for you."

"Okay," Opal said sweetly. She headed towards the porch. "Bye, Ms. Thatcher."

"Bye Opal." Elizabeth called. "How am I going to explain to Jack that Brownie is going to be in our wedding?" She asked herself, as she headed in the direction of the mercantile.

* * *

Elizabeth walked into the mercantile to pick up ingredients for a special welcome home dinner she'd decided she wanted to make for Jack. "Good afternoon, Katie." She said as she entered.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Thatcher." Katie replied. "What brings you by?"

"Jack comes home today." Elizabeth answered excitedly. "I want to make him a special dinner."

Katie's face fell.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth became suddenly concerned.

"I almost forgot." Katie said solemnly. "There's a telegram for you."

"Oh," Elizabeth replied as she took the paper from Katie. Tears filled her eyes as she began to read.

 _Elizabeth_

 _Something has come up._

 _Won't be able to come home by Christmas after all._

 _I'm so sorry was looking forward to seeing you._

 _Will send a letter explaining everything._

 _Always remember I love you._

 _Jack._

Elizabeth let the telegram fall to the counter.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Thatcher." Katie apologized. "I wish I had better news."

Elizabeth forced a smile through her tears. "It's not your fault, Katie. I guess I'll be going now." She exited the mercantile and headed next door to Abigail's. She entered through the kitchen and sat on the settee.

"Elizabeth what is it?" Abigail acknowledged. She sat down next to Elizabeth

"I…I received a telegram from Jack." Elizabeth cried. "Something has come up in the North. He said he won't make it back by Christmas after all."

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." Abigail consoled. "But he has to have a good reason."

"I was so looking forward to spending Christmas with him." Elizabeth stated. "I was going to see if he wanted to get a Christmas tree."

"Why don't you come to the café?" Abigail offered. "You can spend Christmas with Me, Cody and Becky."

"Thank you, Abigail." Elizabeth smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I don't even feel like celebrating now." She stood to her feet.

"Jack would not want you depressed at Christmas. He'd want you to have a little fun." Abigail countered. "At least put a Christmas tree up, even if you don't feel like doing anything else."

"I don't think so Abigail."

"Come on Elizabeth." Abigail urged. "It'll make you feel better. Do it for Jack."

"Okay," Elizabeth conceded. "If it'll make you feel better I will. I'm going to go on a walk."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Abigail asked with concern for her friend.

"If you don't mind I think I'd like to be alone." Elizabeth objected.

"I understand. If you need anything let me know." Abigail said and she watched Elizabeth exit the café.

Abigail felt horrible for Elizabeth. She knew how much she missed Jack and how excited she'd been when he'd told her he'd be home for Christmas only to find out he wouldn't be able to. She couldn't even begin to understand how her friend felt. "I wish I could do something to help her." She whispered to herself.

As if on cue, Frank walked in. "Hey Abigail." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi Frank," She greeted. "Do you think you could do me favor?"

"Sure, anything," Frank responded, "what do you need?"

"It's Elizabeth," Abigail explained. "She received a telegram that Jack isn't going to make it home by Christmas after all."

"I know she was looking forward to him coming home." Frank acknowledged.

"She was," Abigail confirmed, "and now she says she doesn't want to celebrate Christmas. I told her that it would make her feel better and Jack wouldn't want her to forget about her favorite holiday."

"What did you have in mind?" Frank questioned.

"Well I invited her to spend Christmas with us, but I'm not sure if she will come." Abigail answered. "She just left to go on a walk; and if I know Elizabeth, I'd say she went to Jack's land and she'll probably be there most of the evening. So, I was thinking we could go get a tree and decorate it so we can surprise her when she gets home."

"Okay," Frank agreed. "Let's do it."

"I just want her to have a Merry Christmas," Abigail hugged Frank, "and I know Jack would too."

"Well let's get going." Frank urged.

"Let me go ask Clara if she would mind closing the café," Abigail replied, "then we can go." She headed upstairs and returned two minutes later, with Cody, Becky and Clara right behind her. "Clara said she would be happy to close up when I explained what was happening. Cody and Becky asked if they could help with the decorations."

"Great." Frank opened the door and the four of them rushed out in search of the perfect Christmas tree for Elizabeth.

* * *

By the time Frank, Abigail, Becky and Cody arrived at Elizabeth's row house, practically the entire town was outside waiting for them. "What's going on?" Abigail asked.

"Oh Abigail," Rosemary explained, "Lee and I went for dinner at the café and Clara told us what happened and we wanted to help too."

"We all wanted to help." Molly Sullivan agreed.

"Wonderful," Abigail smiled, "the more the merrier."

They all set to work to decorate Elizabeth's house.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on her favorite rock on Jack's land, the place where she felt closest to him. She let her tears freely fall, devastated that she wouldn't be spending Christmas with her fiancé. "Oh Jack, please come home to me." She cried. She sat and stared at the millions of stars hoping that Jack was staring at those same stars. She continued to gaze at the sky, until she decided she needed to get home before it got too late and everyone in town wondered where she was.

* * *

When Elizabeth arrived home, she observed Abigail, Becky, and Cody sitting on her door step. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We know you're missing Mountie Jack." Cody replied.

"So, we have a surprise for you." Becky chimed in.

"What?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Come inside." Abigail stood and gestured toward the door.

Elizabeth walked in and gasped. Her entire row house was decorated for Christmas. Frank, Lee and Rosemary were inside setting up some finishing touches. "You did this for me?" Tears stung the backs of her eyes.

"We wanted you have a Merry Christmas." Frank explained.

"It won't be the same without Jack." Elizabeth remarked.

"I know it won't." Abigail consoled. "But it's your favorite holiday; Jack would want it to be special even if he can't be here."

"Thank you all so much." Elizabeth cried. "You are such great friends." She hugged them all.

Everyone left the row house. Abigail was the last to leave. "Elizabeth, I know you miss Jack but do try to come to the café for Christmas dinner."

"I'll think about it." Elizabeth replied as she watched Abigail close the door behind her.

She looked at the beautiful tree. She still was devastated that Jack would not be coming home for Christmas and she still missed him like crazy, but the tree and the kindness that her friends had shown towards her tonight gave her a shred of hope that Jack would be home soon. After a few more minutes of admiring the decorations, she headed upstairs and changed for bed.

* * *

 **December 24, 1914… Christmas Eve.**

Elizabeth woke up early and headed to the café where Abigail was going to be spending the morning and afternoon making Christmas cakes, pies, and cookies. She offered to help with hopes that it would help take her mind off Jack. It did for a little while but she would go right back to missing him. After they finished the desserts, they headed for the church for the Christmas Eve candlelit service. They sang Christmas carols and the children put on a short nativity pageant which Rosemary had directed. Elizabeth had to admit she had a good time. Christmas carols always made her smile and she enjoyed watching her students in the pageant. She was proud of them and Rosemary, knowing they must have worked so hard on their lines.

At the end of the Christmas Eve service, Abigail, Cody and Becky walked Elizabeth home. "Jack would have loved to have been here for the program." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, he would have," Abigail concurred, "but you have to have faith that he'll be here soon."

"I hope you're right." Elizabeth replied. "I still haven't heard from him. He said in the telegram that he would send a letter soon explaining why his plans changed and he couldn't come home for Christmas after all."

"Don't worry," Abigail assured, "it's Christmas. The postal service is much slower this time of year with so many cards and packages going out and coming in. I'm sure you'll hear from him soon."

Elizabeth gave Abigail a big hug. "Thank you for your friendship, Abigail. You have made Jack's absence a little less unbearable. I don't know how I could have gotten through these last several months without you."

"What are friends for?" Abigail asked. "And Jack will be here before you know it."

They arrived at Elizabeth's door. "Now you're coming for Christmas dinner, right?" Abigail asked.

"I'll try." Elizabeth replied.

"Please come." Becky begged.

"It won't be any fun without you." Cody chimed in.

"Sure, it will." Elizabeth countered. "You'll have all your new presents… and each other."

"And if you don't come, you'll spend Christmas alone." Abigail advised.

"I just don't want to ruin Christmas for everyone just because I'm missing Jack." Elizabeth offered.

"You won't," Abigail replied. "I promise."

"Can I think about it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course." Abigail assured. She wrapped her friend in one more hug. "Come on you two." She said to Becky and Cody. "Say goodbye to Ms. Thatcher."

"Goodbye, Ms. Thatcher." Cody and Becky said in unison. They each hugged Elizabeth and they three of them headed to the café.

Elizabeth walked into her house. She headed to the kitchen and fixed herself some hot chocolate. She returned to the sofa and sat and stared at the tree. She thought of Jack and how much she missed him, how much she wished he were sitting next to her, while she rested her head on his shoulder, and they admired the tree… together. "Maybe next Christmas," She sighed.

Elizabeth finished her cocoa and headed to the kitchen with her empty mug. It was getting late so she started upstairs to prepare for bed when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock. "Who could that be at this hour?" She wondered aloud. She stood on the steps and listened. She was answered by silence. "Must've been a figment of my imagination." She continued up the steps, when she heard the knock again. She slowly crept to the door, almost afraid to open it for fear that it might be an intruder. When the knock came again, she decided it wasn't an intruder because they usually didn't knock on the door. She casually opened the door. "Can I help…" She began to ask, but stopped midsentence. She let out a gasp. There was Jack standing on the other side of the door. He was wearing a big red bow around his waist.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried, with tear filled eyes. She jumped in his arms.

"I'm home." Jack wrapped his arms around his fiancée and held her tightly.

"I've missed you so much." Elizabeth said. She refused to let him go.

"I've missed you too, my love. You have no idea how much." He lifted her off the ground and carried her into the row house. He kicked the door closed with his foot. He set her down on the sofa. He reached up and caressed her face. He leaned toward her and kissed her softly, the stubble from the beard he sported tickled her and took her by surprise. She pulled back slightly. "Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't have time to shave. All I could think about was getting home to you."

"No, it's alright, just took me by surprise." She leaned forward and kissed him again. "Please tell me you're here to stay."

"For as long as you're willing to put up with me," He assured. "I'm not leaving again until I make you my wife."

"I like the sound of that." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Jack." She closed her eyes.

"I love you too," He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead, "but I'm pretty tired. I need to head to the jail and get some sleep."

"Stay," She whispered and gripped his arm, "please."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes," She mumbled, "stay." She squeezed his arm tighter.

"Well it is Christmas," Jack replied, "and we are engaged to be married."

"And you just got home after being away for _seven months."_ She emphasized.

"I'll stay just for tonight." He pulled her closer to him.

It wasn't long until they were both sound asleep on the sofa.

* * *

 **December 25, 1914… Christmas morning.**

Elizabeth woke up, and realized she wasn't in her bedroom. She looked around and noticed Jack next to her on the sofa, with his head leaned against the back, sound asleep. A huge smile spread across her face. "It wasn't a dream." She whispered. "Jack did come home to me last night." She leaned foward and placed a kiss on his lips, causing him to stir. His eyes shot open. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," He greeted her with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have, in months," She admitted. "Have I mentioned that I'm glad you're home?"

"Once or twice," he answered, with a smile. "Have I mentioned that I'm glad to be home?" He kissed her lips.

"When I didn't think you were coming home for Christmas, Abigail invited me to spend Christmas with her." Elizabeth explained. "I thought I'd take her up on her offer. Care to join me? I'm sure Abigail wouldn't mind," she placed a hand on his face, "but I'd be okay with spending Christmas alone with you if you'd prefer."

"We'll have an eternity to spend time alone." He whispered into her neck. "Let's go to Christmas dinner at Abigail's."

"Sounds good to me." Elizabeth leaned toward him. "But first," she kissed him. She put her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer. "We don't have to be at Abigail's for another couple of hours. We have all morning to spend alone."

"I love you," Jack wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I love you too." They came together for one more kiss.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth walked the snowy path towards Abigail's for Christmas dinner. "Are you ready?" Elizabeth stopped outside the door.

Jack leaned into kiss her. "Let's do this."

Elizabeth opened the door to the café, while Jack stayed just out of sight. "Merry Christmas." She called.

"Merry Christmas, Elizabeth." Abigail said. She acknowledged the huge smile on Elizabeth's face. "She looked genuinely happy. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

"I wouldn't miss it." Elizabeth replied. "I even brought someone with me. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Abigail remarked, wondering who Elizabeth could have possibly brought, "the more the merrier."

Elizabeth's smile grew wider as she turned toward the door "You can come in now." She stood aside and allowed Jack to enter.

"Merry Christmas!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness, Jack!" Abigail cried. She wrapped him in a hug. "I can't believe you're home. Now I know why Elizabeth is so happy."

"Jack." Frank acknowledged. "So glad you're back. When did you get in?"

"Last night," Jack explained. "I ran into some bad weather on my way. That's why I was late. I headed out as soon as the storm cleared. I didn't want to tell Elizabeth that I was coming for Christmas after all in case something else came up." He put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "It was better to surprise her anyway." He said with a grin, clearly proud of himself.

"We'll we're all glad you're back," Abigail said, "especially Elizabeth."

"Shall we sit down to dinner?" Frank asked.

"Yes please." Abigail remarked.

Jack, Elizabeth, Frank, Abigail, Becky, and Cody all sat around the table. They joined hands to say grace. Elizabeth looked around she had her best friend on one side of her and her fiancé, and love of her life on the other side of her. She smiled. This was sure to be the best Christmas ever. Jack was home. It was time to look toward the future.


End file.
